My heart still beats deutsch
by White.Rose.Sabrina
Summary: Severus SnapexHermine Granger
1. Kapitel 1

So, hier ist das erste Kapitel von My heart still beats.  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich freu mich über Kommis aller Art. Für Ellys. Vielleicht sollte ich erwähnen, dass ich beim Lesen die ganze Zeit „Take my breath away"von Berlin (aus Top Gun) gehört habe, also wundert euch nicht, wenn alles etwas verwirrend ist, das Lied versetzt mich immer in eine ganz seltsame Stimmung...  
  
Der Tränkemeister sah ihr tief in die Augen. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm lösen. Langsam kam sein Gesicht ihrem immer näher. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, stand da wie gelähmt. „Severus, bitte..." „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du mich willst." „Aber wir dürfen nicht..." „Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht willst!" Hermine war unfähig zu antworten. Sein Gesicht war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, seine Augen fesselten sie. Er kam noch näher. „Sag, dass du mich nicht willst!" Sie bekam keinen Ton heraus. Seine Lippen trafen auf ihre. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum, als seine Zuge vorsichtig ihren Mund erforschte. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr gegen ihre Gefühle wehren. Severus zog sie so nah wie möglich an sich und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und drängte sich an ihn. Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Rücken. Sie zitterte. Er hatte Recht. Sie wollte ihn. Langsam streifte er ihren Umhang ab. Alles wirkte so unwirklich, Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie würde alles nur von außen beobachten. Vorsichtig zog sie seinen Umhang aus und strich mit den Fingern über die Muskeln, die sich unter seinem T-Shirt abzeichneten. Als die Braunhaarige mit den Händen unter sein T-Shirt fuhr und sanft an seiner Seite entlangstreichelte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Hermine lächelte ihn an. Meine Güte, was mache ich hier nur? Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören! Und will ich überhaupt aufhören? Severus' nächster Kuss raubte ihr jegliche Zweifel. Nun erkundeten auch seine Hände ihren Körper. Ihr T-Shirt fiel zu Boden. Sie ließ sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen und zog ihn mit sich. Seine Hände waren überall. Hart spürte sie seine Erektion. Zwischen den leidenschaftlichen Küssen des Schwarzhaarigen hatte sie kaum Zeit, Luft zu holen. Er verteilte Küsse auf ihren Hals und ihre Brüste, während seine Hand nach dem Reißverschluss ihrer Hose tastete. Endlich hatte er es geschafft, ihn zu öffnen. Seine Hand streichelte zuerst sanft über ihre Oberschenkel, bevor sie in ihren Slip glitt. Hermine hielt die Luft an. Als er begann, sie zärtlich zu streicheln, drängte sie sich unwillkürlich noch näher an ihn. Nachdem er ihr Hose und Slip ausgezogen hatte, warf er seine Kleidung achtlos zur Seite. Voller Leidenschaft legte er sich auf sie und küsste sie wild. Wieder streiften seine Lippen über ihren Hals und ihre Brüste, umkreisten die Brustwarzen, bis sie sich aufrichteten. Seine Zunge fuhr über ihren Bauchnabel, Severus umfasste ihre Hüften. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen und keuchte auf. Er hielt sie fest. Eine unglaubliche Welle der Erregung durchflutete sie. Sie packte seine schultern und drängte ihn an die Quelle ihrer Lust. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge und liebkoste sie noch heftiger. „Severus! Was machst du mit mir?" Nur mit Mühe brachte sie diese Worte hervor. Er blicke lächelnd in ihre Augen, beugte sich wieder zu ihr. Sie spürte sein Glied an ihrem Bein und hob ihm fordernd ihr Becken entgegen. Die Kraft, mit der er in sie eindrang, raubte ihr den Atem. Sie umfasste ihn mit ihren Beinen und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Po, zog ihn so noch näher zu sich. Bei jedem seiner harten Stöße zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen. „Soll ich aufhören?" „Nein", stöhnte sie, sich an ihn drängend, „hör nicht auf!" Sie merkte, wie sein Atem stockender und seine Bewegungen schneller wurden. Schon fast grob bewegte er sich auf ihr, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen. Auch ihr Atem ging schneller, sie drückte ihn an sich. Ein Zittern ging durch ihren ganzen Körper. Hermine krallte sich in seinen Rücken und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Wild rieb sie sich an ihm, forderte ihn zu noch heftigeren Bewegungen auf. Als Severus sich in ihr ergoss, schrie sie auf, die Wogen der Lust schlugen auch über ihr zusammen.  
  
Hermine kuschelte sich an Severus und genoss es, wie er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken streichelte. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?"Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Gerne!"Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze. Severus zog Hermine in seine Arme. Bald darauf war sie eingeschlafen. Wie schön sie ist! Und ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut fühlt sich an wie Seide... Vorsichtig streichelte er über ihr Bein, bemüht, sie nicht aufzuwecken. Diese Wärme, die von ihr ausgeht... Und das Gefühl ihrer Haut auf meiner Haut... Das ist der Himmel auf Erden! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich noch einmal so glücklich sein kann! Der Gedanke an Lily schmerzte ihn zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht mehr. Und als er wieder die schlafende Hermine ansah, verschwand sie ganz aus seinen Gedanken. „Gute Nacht, mein Engel!", flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Ein paar Minuten später war auch er eingeschlafen.  
  
Oh Gott, was hab ich hier für einen Scheiß verzapft! Aber jetzt hab ich mir die Mühe gegeben, das alles am PC abzutippen, deshalb lad ichs auch hoch. Ich glaube, ich vertrag das Lied nicht. (War ich unter Drogen, als ich das geschrieben hab? g) Als ichs im Nachhinein noch mal gelesen habe, hab ich mich manchmal wirklich gewundert, was ich da geschrieben habe... Und ich hab zu viel die Nebel von Avalon gelesen, also wundert euch nicht wegen teilweise etwas seltsamen Formulierungen... Wie gesagt, ich freu mich über Kommis, auch über Kritik... 


	2. Kapitel 2

Ok, hier ist Kapitel 2! Ich würd mich wie immer über Kommis und auch Kritik freuen, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen soll!  
  
„Severus!" Ein erschrockener Aufschrei von Hermine weckte ihn. Noch nicht ganz wach, blinzelte er ein paar Mal, bevor er sie deutlich vor sich sah. Sonnenstrahlen tauchten das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht. Es musste früh am Morgen sein. „Was ist denn, mein Engel?" „Was ist, wenn..."Hermine schluckte. Sie traute sich kaum, es auszusprechen. „Was ist, wenn ich schwanger bin?" Der Schwarzhaarige zog sie in seine Arme. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe gestern Abend einen spermatötenden Trank zu mir genommen." Aber Hermine war nun keineswegs beruhigt, sondern starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. „Was ist? Der Trank wirkt 100-prozentig, da musst du..." Sie konnte es kaum fassen. „DU hast das alles [i] geplant [/i]? Du hast geplant, dass du mit mir schlafen würdest? Ich glaub es nicht! Verdammt noch mal, ich habe dir vertraut! Worum ging es dir denn eigentlich? Um mich? Oder wolltest du nur irgendeine, mit der du ins Bett gehen kannst? Wer weiß, mit wie vielen Schülerinnen du das schon gemacht hast!", schleuderte sie ihm wütend entgegen. Severus zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen. Ihm war, als hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Unfähig zu denken oder irgendetwas zu tun, sah er zu, wie sie sich anzog. Langsam gewann er seine Fassung wieder. „Hermine, bitte! Es ist wirklich nicht so, wie du denkst, bitte lass mich..." Sie ignorierte ihn und verließ mit einem lauten Türenknallen den Raum. Verzweifelt zog Severus sich an und ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Denkt sie das wirklich von mir? Denkt sie, ich würde mit jeder Schülerin ins Bett gehen oder hat sie das nur gesagt, weil sie verletzt war? Aber was hätte ich anderes machen sollen? Habe ich mich wirklich so sehr in ihn getäuscht? Vielleicht war es doch falsch, diese Gefühle zuzulassen. Er seufzte schwer. Was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich das alles vergessen oder noch einmal mit ihr reden? Hermine ist mir wirklich wichtig, ich möchte sie nicht verlieren. Aber was ist, wenn ihr gar nichts an mir liegt? Wenn sie mich nur verletzen möchte?  
  
Er wusste ganz einfach nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
Hermine lief wie ein Gespenst durch den Tag, sie bekam kaum etwas um sich herum mit. Als es ihr in Verwandlung erst als zweite gelang, eine Maus in eine Tüte Weingummis zu verwandeln, warfen sich Ron und Harry über ihren Kopf hinweg besorgte Blicke zu. „Hermine, bist du sicher, dass alles mit dir in Ordnung ist?", fragte Ron vorsichtig. „Ja!", fauchte sie zurück. Für den Rest des Tages wagte es keiner der beiden mehr, sie darauf anzusprechen. Hermine schob alle Gedanken an Severus weit von sich. Nach dem Unterricht ging sie hinunter an den See. Die Sonne stand nicht sehr hoch, der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Als sie sich im warmen Gras niederließ, konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht länger zurückhalten. Nachdenklich schaute sie auf den See hinaus. War es falsch, dass ich das alles zu ihm gesagt habe? Habe ich ihn dadurch verletzt? Bestimmt. Hätte ich ihm mehr vertrauen sollen? Aber was weiß ich denn über ihn? Ich kenne ihn doch kaum! Aber das alles gestern... das war so wunderschön! Ist es jetzt vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hat? Oder war Severus von Anfang an nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert? Ich hätte ihm wirklich zuhören sollen, dann wüsste ich jetzt mehr. Was geht in ihm vor? Hermine dachte an all das, was sich vor dem gestrigen abend ereignet hatte. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte Severus sich wirklich verändert...  
  
---RÜCKBLICK ANFANG---  
  
„Longbottom! Wie doof kann man sein! An der Tafel steht doch klar und deutlich: 3 Krötenbeine! 3, und nicht 6! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor Und wenn Ihr Kessel in dieser Stunde noch hochgeht, gibt es noch mal 50 Punkte Abzug!" Verzweifelt raufte sich Severus Snape die Haare und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Lehrerpult fallen. Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Ich habe es hier mit den größten Stümpern und Idioten zu tun! Wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich bald reif für St. Mungo! Als ein lauter Knall ertönte, fuhr er mit einem Schrei auf. „Potter! Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht?" Völlig entnervt beugte er sich über Harrys Kessel, aus dem es verdächtig zischte. „Achtung!"Grob riss er die umstehenden Schüler zurück, als der Kessel schon mit einem lauten Krachen explodierte. Grüne Flüssigkeit spritzte in alle Richtungen, etliche Schüler hatten etwas abbekommen. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Alle, die etwas abbekommen haben, gehen in den Krankenflügel und lassen sich dort von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen! Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet. Hausaufgabe sind 5 Rollen Pergament über die Entwicklung des Trankes, den Erfinder, die Zubereitung und die genaue Wirkungsweise!" Ein lautes Stöhnen kam von der Klasse. „Potter! Sie schreiben zusätzlich noch drei Rollen Pergament über die genaue Wirkungsweise der einzelnen Zutaten sowie über die verschiedenen Gegenmittel! Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen!" Eilig versuchten alle, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den vor Wut kochenden Snape zu bringen und suchten schnell das Weite. Nur Harry blieb zurück. „Potter! Was haben Sie noch hier zu suchen?" „Meine Tasche ist umgefallen und ausgekippt, Professor Snape", antwortete Harry zaghaft. Drohend kam der Zaubertränkelehrer näher. Da erblicke er auf dem Boden ein Foto, das aus Harrys Tasche gefallen sein musste. Es zeigte seine Eltern. Severus' Atem stockte. Meine Güte... Lily! Er hob das Foto auf und betrachtete es mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen, dann reichte er es Harry. „Ich würde ihnen raten, zu gehen, wenn sie nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollen, Potter!", sagte er gefährlich ruhig. Kaum war Harry verschwunden, war es vorbei mit seiner Fassung. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Verdammt, Lily! Wieso musste es so weit kommen! Und ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen! Auch jetzt, nach fast 20 Jahren, schmerzte der Gedanke an sie noch unbeschreiblich. Lily... ich habe dich so sehr geliebt! Wen du mich jetzt sehen könntest! Was bin ich denn! Ein Schatten meiner Selbst! Gefühle habe ich seit dieser Zeit nicht mehr gezeigt. Und ich habe nie mehr für jemanden so etwas empfunden wie für dich. Habe ich überhaupt noch Gefühle? Aber Lily, ich habe dich nie vergessen, nie. Aber kann ich so weiterleben wie bisher? Eine leere Hülle ohne Empfindungen? Will ich das? Wenn man Gefühle zeigt, ist man so verletzlich... Lily... du hast mich verletzt... sehr sogar. Du warst der einzige Mensch, dem ich je vertraut habe. Aber es war meine Schuld, dass du mich verlassen hast. Verdammt, ich muss dich endlich loslassen! Es ist vorbei, ich kann nichts mehr daran ändern. Und es bringt nichts, wenn ich mich an meine Träume von dir klammere. Aber wieso James? Wieso nicht ich? Und wieso musstest du sterben? Er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Es ist vorbei. Es bringt nichts, wenn ich mir wieder und wieder Gedanken mache. Vielleicht sollte ich mein Leben wirklich ändern. Ich bin 35. Will ich wirklich für den Rest meines Lebens so weiterleben wie bisher? Nein, verdammt! Und ich werde gleich damit anfangen, mich zu ändern, indem ich meine Haare wasche! Entschlossen stand er auf. Er kam sich vor, als wäre eine unsichtbare Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Lily... Ich werde dich immer in Erinnerung behalten. Und vielleicht sollte ich auch versuchen, netter zu Harry zu sein. Er ist immerhin auch dein Sohn und kann nichts dafür, dass er James so ähnlich sieht! Aber ob ich das kann?  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und begannen schon einmal mit ihrem Zaubertränke-Aufsatz. „Snape spinnt doch wohl! Wenn wir damit fertig werden wollen, müssen wir bestimmt die Nächte durcharbeiten! Was können wir dafür, wenn er schlechte Laune hat?", beschwerte sich Ron wutschnaubend. „Ron, Snape hat immer schlechte Laune!", warf Harry ein. „Ok, er war vielleicht etwas gereizt, aber dass dein Kessel explodiert ist, Harry..." „Du willst ihn doch nicht etwa verteidigen?", fuhr Ron Hermine an. „Nein, aber ich kann ihn gewissermaßen verstehen.." „Hermine! Sag jetzt nicht, dass dieser Armleuchter uns die ganzen Aufgaben zu Recht aufgehalst hat!" „Na ja..." Kopfschüttelnd stand Harry neben den beiden. „Ron! Hermine! Wenn ihr noch etwas vom Abendessen haben wollt, dann kommt jetzt mit nach unten!"  
  
Unten angekommen, verschüttete Ron vor Schreck fast seinen Kürbissaft über Hermines aufgeschlagenes Buch, als er zum Lehrertisch hinaufsah. „Was ist denn, Ron?", fragte diese ungehalten. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht! Snape hat sich die Haare gewaschen", stelle Ron verwundert fest. Nun wurde auch Harry neugierig. „Tatsächlich! Das ist ja wirklich seltsam!" „Meine Güte, wieso darf er sich nicht mal die Haare waschen, ohne dass ihr gleich einen Staatsakt daraus macht?" „Hermine. Snape wäscht sich ungefähr einmal im Jahr die Haare. Dass er sich gerade heute die Haare wäscht, [i] ist [/i] was Besonderes", erklärte Ron langsam, etwa so, als hätte er jemanden mit der Intelligenz von Crabbe oder Goyle vor sich. „Meinetwegen.", murmelte Hermine. „ Ich bin oben und schreibe den Aufsatz weiter."Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Tisch. 


End file.
